Sail the Ocean Blue
by Scylla's revenge
Summary: This story takes place after Brisingr: Galbatorix has defeated the Varden, and Eragon, Saphira, and the survivors must find help in a strange new world across the sea...a strangely familiar new world, that is. :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A small crowd was gathered in a red tent, surrounded by a small camp at the outskirts of the Burning Plains.

"The Varden is defeated." Nasuada's voice was small against the thick pre-dawn air, but it struck heavily in the hearts of all the others listening.

"So...it's true?" Arya asked. "Galbatorix has finally won..." The elf clutched her bow under her arm so tightly that her hands turned white.

Now Eragon spoke, Saphira's head stretched next to him through the tent's entrance. "Yes...Saphira and I found Alagaesia's last remaining Eldunari, but we were unable to keep them from him. Now he is more powerful than a god, and there...-" his voice broke slightly. "There is nothing more we can do." Arya put a hand on his shoulder, and he shut his eyes tightly. Angela's hands wound tightly around her huthvir, the double-headed spear.

"I think we all agree that to face the king in battle again would be suicidal," said Nasuada, her voice a bit stronger now. "Only dozens remain of the Varden's fighting force. The real question is, what can we do now? What is our course of action?" She smiled sadly. "I have no answers."

_"You know I would fight them," _Saphira said, her thoughts projected to all the others. _"I would continue fighting until all our enemies lie dead before us, or we before them."_ Her claws kneaded the dewey ground outside the tent. Roran nodded in agreement, fists clenched.

"Yes," Arya told Saphira. "We know you would, but we cannot afford more lives. I don't wish to say this...but I believe the only path left open to us lies across the sea."

At this, everyone's eyes widened, but Orik spoke first. "And what would we find there?" he asked gruffly. "Only monsterous tempests, endless waves, and starvation. Or, suppose we did find land eventually...Who is to say its people would help us? I am with Saphira in this; if she or any of us are willing to fight still, I am as well."

Nasuada sat down on her wooden chair, looking more tired than Eragon had ever seen her. "To continue fighting is madness. We have no army left." Several people began to speak at once, and Nasuada silenced them with a piercing glare. "Our army is gone!" she repeated. "Surda can no longer help us...King Orrin is either murdered or in hiding somewhere, and most of Islanzadi's army is either dead or captured." She looked to Eragon for encouragement.

"Nasuada is right," Eragon said, looking sadly at Saphira as she growled in disagreement. "Galbatorix is more powerful than I had ever thought possible, and our only hope for freedom is to-"

"To run away like cowards," finished Roran coldly.

"Now is not the time to act for heroism," Arya turned to Roran. "It is the time to act for survival. Perhaps hope and help do lie across the sea, and I am willing to leave Alagaesia to search for them."

Nasuada stood again. "Then that is what we must do, difficult as it may be. Are you agreed?"

"Aye," Arya answered softly.

"...Aye," grunted Orik.

Eragon's voice broke slightly. "Aye."

"_Aye..." _Saphira voiced her thoughts reluctantly, but added, "_I go against my heart, but I see no other answer._" Eragon placed his hand on her muscled shoulder, sadness and determination emanating from both of them.

"Well, I do _not_ agree." Roran spoke bluntly. "I told Katrina that I would take her to stay with the elves if I must, and I believe that that time has come. She and our child will be safe there, and I will stay and fight with the remaining elves, even if the rest of you have given up."

He looked to Arya, as if for her permission, and she nodded. "You and your child will be safer in Ellesmera than anywhere else in Alagaesia. I do not know whether my...whether Queen Islanzadi has survived, but she would gladly let you stay there." For a moment sorrow seemed to engulf her features at the fate of her mother and queen, but an instant later it was hidden again behind a mask of fortitude.

"But what of you, Angela?" asked Nasuada, turning to the witch, who was frowning and methodically twirling the huthvir. "We value your opinion greatly; would you stay, or go?"

"I believe you are correct, Nasuada, that departure is the_ best _course of action, but it is not our _only _path remaining. If the elves are willing, I will escort Roran and Katrina to Ellesmera, then do my best to destroy Galbatorix and his Empire." At the surprised looks from all the others, she added, her voice steely, "There is nothing that will tear me away from my home. Besides, I may be able to do some damage on my own. I am much more_...capable_...than many of you seem to realize." She smiled slightly, the first smile Eragon had seen in days.

At a permissive nod from Nasuada, Angela and Roran left the tent to find Katrina and inform her of their plans. Even with the others and Saphira, the tent looked very empty once they had left.

_"We should leave soon, shouldn't we?" _Saphira asked Nasuada. After a moment she responded. "Yes...in seven days' time, we will leave for the coast of Surda; this will be enough time to arrange a vessel to take us...to take us onward."

Eragon almost choked; _Seven days?_ He knew his mind was made up...at least it had been a few moments ago. But to leave Alagaesia, leave everything he knew and loved, possibly forever? Ellesmera, the Spine, Tronjheim, even the remains of Carvahall...At the thought of his old home his eyes burned. This would be worse, far worse, than losing Carvahall. He might never see this land again. And who knew what else existed beyond the endless ocean? He thought of Angela's prophecy, and sighed. It would come true after all, perhaps...

"Are you sure you wish to go with us, Orik?" Nasuada was saying, as Eragon forced his thoughts back to their conversation. "You are a king, after all, and responsible for the lives of many."

The dwarf scowled, clearly affronted, and tugged agitatedly at his beard. "I know my duties, Nasuada. But as much as I may wish to stay here, I feel that I must aid Eragon and the Varden any way that I can. I will leave my wife, Hvedra, in command while I am gone, though I can only assume that we will return."

Arya nodded at Orik's decision. "It is best that as few leave as possible," she said, glossing over the dwarf's cryptic tone. "We must be enough to crew a ship, but few enough to avoid detection or conflict. Nasuada, Orik, Eragon, Saphira, and I are the only ones departing, at least so far...I hope it is enough for us all to remain safe while at sea."

Arya and Nasuada continued to talk, while Eragon silently left the tent. Saphira moved to follow him, but sensed his strong desire to be alone and left him.

After leaving the meeting, Eragon wandered across the grass and sat idly on a hilltop, painfully aware of just how beautiful the land around him was, how dear it was to him. Could he leave it forever? And would he ever come back?

If only he had managed to recover the Eldunari! He still had Glaedr's heart of hearts, but even with its strength he had not been powerful enough to fend of the Empire. He was too weak. Always, always he was too weak. Looking down from the hilltop he took in the Burning Plains, saw the plateau where Murtagh had fought him, had defeated him, had spared his life. When would he be strong enough to truly make a difference?

Suddenly he stood up. A chillingly familiar shape had appeared through the hazy dawn air, red as blood and speeding towards him like an arrow. _It couldn't be. It _couldn't _be! _Not after all they had been through!

As the figure grew closer, there was no mistaking it. Eragon leaped down the hill and burst into Nasuada's tent. Nasuada looked up at him in surprise. "Eragon! What is-"

"Murtagh!" he gasped. "Murtagh and Thorn are coming!"

Arya and Nasuada paled. "Then we will prepare to fight," Nasuada said simply. None of them mentioned what the only outcome could be. There was no need to.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for being patient with me! I've already had several very nice reviews for chapter 1- thank you thank you! hopefully this chapter was worth waiting for; I have to say, it's one of the longest ones I've ever written...so enjoy!

* * *

It took less than five minutes to assemble the remaining warriors of the Varden. All together, there were scarcely three dozen left. Every eye was fixed in terror upon the red dragon approaching in the distance.

Even from such a great distance, Eragon could tell that Thorn was flying faster than he had ever thought possible. Dread threatening to overwhelm him, he leaped onto Saphira's back, and nodded to Nasuada, who was mounted on her warhorse in front of the soldiers. She nodded back, and Arya looked up from the soldiers and met his gaze as well, eyes bright. As Saphira launched into the sky, Eragon clutched the hilt of his sword so tightly that his hand went numb.

_"Do not fear, little one,"_ Saphira told him, though Eragon could sense the doubt in her mind as well. "_They may be strong, but we are not powerless either." _

Eragon nodded. "_Let us end this, once and for all!" Perhaps_...he thought privately as they approached Thorn and Murtagh, _if we are defeated, I won't have to leave Alagaesia..._

And then, suddenly, the red dragon was upon them; but before Thorn had a chance to do anything, Saphira attacked, diving for Thorn's neck with fire streaming from her jaws. Thorn rolled onto his side to escape, but couldn't evade Saphira's claws, which left deep, bloody gashes in his shoulder.

"Stop!" cried a desperate voice; it took Eragon a moment to realize that it belonged to Murtagh. Twisting around Saphira's neck, Eragon saw the red Rider, sword still sheathed at his side, looking towards him with a grimace of pain from Thorn's wound. Saphira ignored his shout and dove in for another attack, but Thorn dove suddenly for the ground, thousands of feet below. Saphira followed.

Eragon and Saphira landed a few seconds after Murtagh and Thorn; Murtagh had dismounted and was hurriedly muttering a spell with his hand on Thorn's torn shoulder. Eragon leaped off Saphira's back and drew his sword. It was only then that he realized where they were standing: the plateau on the Burning Plains, the same place he had been defeated so long ago by the red dragon and his Rider. _"I will not lose this time,"_ he told Saphira.

He started towards Murtagh, sword at the ready, when Murtagh turned to face him. "Wait! You don't even know why we're here!"

Eragon stopped in his tracks. "To capture us, of course."

Murtagh shook his head. Teeth clenched, he fell onto his knees. "You must help us," he said softly, unsheathing his sword and throwing it onto the ground between them. The ruby in its hilt seemed to catch fire in the sunlight. "There. We will not hurt you."

Eragon almost dropped his own sword in shock. _"Explain yourself!" _said Saphira. _"Tell us why we should not fight you._" There was still blood on her claws, dripping into the dirt under her feet.

"We cannot fight for Galbatorix any longer. We came to ask you for help."

"How did you escape Galbatorix to come here?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh frowned, now reluctant to meet his eyes. "We didn't escape. He sent us here to capture you."

Saphira growled, a long, rumbling growl that shook the entire plateau. "_Then how can we trust you?" _

He didn't reply for a moment. Then he stood roughly, put a hand on Thorn's side, and said, "You can't. Our oaths even prevent us from swearing loyalty to anyone else besides the King."

"Then, there's nothing we can do for you," Eragon said.

"No!" Murtagh's eyes blazed at him angrily. "There must be a way: You once mentioned altering a person's true name. If Thorn and I accomplish this, we could be free!...Couldn't we?"His voice barely concealed his desperation. "You must help us find a way." As Eragon continued to look doubtful, he added, angrily, "_Eka eddyr onr fricai_!" I am your friend!

Was this Murtagh's way of swearing loyalty as best he could? He did still consider Murtagh his friend, he realized with surprise. He had killed Oromis, Glaedr, and King Hrothgar, but Eragon knew he would never have willingly murdered them... "I know," he said, pitying him despite himself. "You are bound by oath to capture us...but if we were able to free you before your oaths forced you to fight us, perhaps it could be done."

_"Remember, Eragon. We are leaving in seven days!" _Saphira said, showing her thoughts only to Eragon now._ "__Would__ you stay behind? Unless you wish to take Murtagh with us, you won't be able to-"_

_"Wait!" _Eragon interrupted her._ "That...that might actually work!" _

Saphira paused in surprise, seeing his plan, then slowly nodded. _"You may be right. But we must ask the others first."_

"Well?" Murtagh asked. "Will you help us or not?" Eragon explained their idea to him. His eyes grew wider and wider, and he exclaimed, "Leave Alagaesia! Are you mad? It's a death sentence! And how would that help free Thorn and me?"

"It would give us much more time to try to change your true names, for one thing," Eragon said. "And if that doesn't work, well, if there are other lands beyond the ocean, perhaps they could help free you from servitude to the King. It's worth a try, isn't it, Murtagh? What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy!" Then he laughed sadly. "But Thorn and I have nothing to lose, anymore. Alagaesia has been cruel to us. Maybe it _is_ a good idea to leave. But, I have to know..." he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Will we be coming back?"

"I don't know," Eragon said truthfully.

Murtagh turned to Thorn, clearly discussing it. Finally Murtagh nodded. "This sounds like our best plan. Our only plan, to be frank. But things can't get very much worse for the two of us."

"_So you will accompany us?" _asked Saphira.

Murtagh picked up his sword, Zar'roc, from the dust and sheathed it. He then nodded, and shook Eragon's hand stiffly. "I will accompany you." Thorn stepped closer to Eragon and Saphira, and snorted a puff of smoke from his nostrils in what Eragon assumed was a friendly way. Then, to Eragon's surprise, Saphira stepped forward and placed her long blue snout on Thorn's shoulder, where she had wounded him. "_I am sorry for hurting you, young one," _she said . When she stepped away, the muscles and scales of his shoulder were completely healed. Thorn stepped back in surprise, twisting his neck down to examine his shoulder. _"Do not make me regret that,_" Saphira hissed, steam issuing from her jaws.

Eragon and Murtagh watched their exchange with wide eyes; Eragon didn't think he had ever seen Saphira apologize to anyone before. Then he noticed something else. "Thorn is bigger than Saphira now," he said.

"Galbatorix's doing, of course," said Murtagh bitterly. "Even so, he could not fix his tail." He pointed, and Eragon saw the last several feet of Thorn's tail were missing. "It was the gold dragon that did that, before..." his voice trailed off.

"Before you killed him." Eragon finished, equally bitter.

"_His name was Glaedr," _Saphira told him harshly. _"He was our mentor. He and Oromis, his Rider." _

Murtagh, noticing their anger, glared at them defensively. "I did not wish to kill them! I was angry that they did not fight the Empire earlier; they could have helped us escape. But it was Galbatorix that killed them, not me. He...overcame my mind."

Struck by a sudden fear, Eragon asked, "He could not do that again now, could he?"

Murtagh shook his head. "I left my Eldunari behind. I became disgusted by their power after he used them to control me like that. Without them I do not think he cannot enter my mind from this far away." Eragon sighed, relieved. "I was wondering," Murtagh continued. "Who else is coming on this journey with us?"

"Arya, Orik, and Nasuada."

"Shut up, Thorn," Murtagh hissed, glaring up at Thorn in annoyance. Clearly the red dragon had said something to him, but Eragon could not guess what. "Anyway," Murtagh said, as though nothing had happened, "What do you think they'll say when they find out you've enlisted me on your little journey?"

Eragon frowned worriedly, then shook off his fears. "They'll be angry, of course. But once I explain, they should accept it." Even as he said it, the words seemed hollow.

Murtagh nodded, but continued looking doubtful. Eragon couldn't blame him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What were you thinking?" Nasuada exclaimed, glaring at Eragon furiously. "You've jeopardized our entire journey, as well as the rest of the Varden! He cannot be trusted!"

Eragon opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Truthfully, he _couldn't_ fully explain his actions in bringing Murtagh and Thorn back to the Varden, though he was sure that he had done the right thing.

"Let me just say," began Murtagh awkwardly, "I-"

"Silence!" she cut him off. "Eragon, I wish to speak with you _privately._" Her tone was murderously quiet. "Murtagh and Thorn will wait outside the camp, guarded by our soldiers, until we reach an agreement. _Now_!" Hurriedly Murtagh backed away, Thorn following while a group of warriors led them off, spears and swords pointed at them. Eragon thought he saw a bitter disappointment flash across his half-brother's face, before it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Lady Nasuada, I can promise you he will not harm us. He came to us for help," Eragon said.

"And how in Alagaesia do you know he will keep his word? He has sworn oaths to kill us, and capture you!"

"I think that's just it," Eragon said quietly. "_In Alagaesia_, he has no choice but to do what Galbatorix orders him to do. If he leaves with us, we will have a much greater chance of helping him escape his bonds."

Nasuada was quiet for a long time. "I must think this through," she said finally. "Until I do, he and his dragon will not be permitted to stay here. I have already sent an envoy to the coast, to prepare a boat for us. I will make my decision before our seven days are up. You may go and tell him this."

Eragon inclined his head. "Thank you." He left her tent and went to find Murtagh.

The soldiers had taken them to the far edge of the camp. Murtagh stood at Thorn's side, eyes smoldering angrily, facing away from the dozen or so guards that stood around him. As Eragon approached, Murtagh glared at him. "You didn't tell me I would be a prisoner here," he told him, gesturing to the soldiers disdainfully. Many of them glared at him in response, a few muttering angrily. Thorn whipped his head around towards them and growled loudly. They turned pale.

"I'm sorry, Murtagh," Eragon said. "Nasuada said she would reach a decision soon. In the mean time...it looks like you'll be staying here, outside the camp."

"And what if I don't agree?" Murtagh clenched his fists. "You know that a dozen warriors are no match for me, even without my Eldunari."

"If you don't agree, you won't be coming with us. Nasuada is the leader of this journey, and she will not allow someone who disobeys her to accompany us."

Scowling, Murtagh nodded and sighed. Thorn nudged him with his nose. "Oh, Thorn wants to know if Saphira would come see us while we're staying out here." Eragon blinked in surprise. Murtagh shrugged and laughed. "He hasn't seen many dragons, of course. I'm sure Saphira would be interested to talk to him."

Eragon smiled. "I'll ask her. She's out hunting right now."

Just then a man approached, holding a large brown bundle. "I've brought a tent for..._him_," he said, jerking his head at Murtagh. "Lady Nasuada's orders. He'll also be brought his meals out here, until she's made a decision on what to do with him." He threw the tent on the ground, sneering at Murtagh. "Personally, I don't know what there is to decide at all." He spat on the ground before turning away.

Murtagh shook angrily as the man walked off. Thorn was not so restrained in his anger: moving forward, he over took the man in three fluid steps, pinned him down with a clawed foot and roared deafeningly in his face, singeing his hair. "That's enough, Thorn," Murtagh said after a moment, not looking very sympathetic. Reluctantly the dragon lifted his claws and the man dashed away in fright. Thorn snorted a puff of smoke from his nose before turning back to them.

"I'm sorry about that," Eragon said angrily. "I'll have a talk with that man later."

Murtagh shrugged bitterly. "There's no need. I'm used to it. Besides, Thorn scared him so badly, he won't come by here again." He turned to Thorn and smiled affectionately. "I think you singed his eyebrows off!" Thorn chuckled deep in his throat.

"You definitely made him wet his pants," Eragon added, now laughing as well.

"Thorn says it served him right," Murtagh said. "That bastard didn't even set up the tent."

As Murtagh set up the tent with magic, Eragon wondered why Murtagh kept translating Thorn's thoughts to him. He couldn't remember ever hearing Thorn speak directly to anyone besides his Rider. A thought struck him unpleasantly. Hoping he wasn't being rude, he said, "Murtagh...I don't mean any offense, but...you keep translating for Thorn. Is he able to speak to others himself?"

Murtagh stiffened, and Thorn raised his head with a jerk and stalked away, ruffling his wings and swishing his tail back and forth angrily. Eragon winced. "I'm sorry if-" he began, but Murtagh shrugged.

"No, it's okay. You're right, actually," Murtagh looked down coldly, then checked to make sure the guards couldn't hear him; conveniently, they had fled to the top of the nearest hill after Thorn's outburst. "It's because of Galbatorix," Murtagh explained. "To control Thorn like he did, he had to make sure he always knew what Thorn was thinking. He would invade his mind constantly, and would hurt him if he thought or even felt the wrong thing. He didn't want him to become disloyal." He paused, and swallowed. Though his voice was calm, Eragon thought had rarely seen him look so angry. "It...it did something to Thorn, to his mind. He can still talk to me, of course, but he has trouble sometimes communicating with others. And sometimes, some of the things he says don't make sense to me. Sometimes I'll even lose touch with him for a while, as though he can't even speak to _me_. It...it frightens me, when that happens."

"I'm sorry," Eragon said after a moment, not knowing what else to say. It frightened him as well, to think of losing his mental bond with Saphira. Even when she was far away, like now, she was inside his consciousness, and he in hers. Eragon glanced over at Thorn. The red dragon stood at a distance, standing on a hilltop facing away from them. His scales glowed in the evening sun, as though a bonfire was lit around him. Eragon felt a sudden rush of pity. To not have control over his own mind- to sporadically lose contact with the one person he is close to...it must be terrifying for Thorn, he thought. "Maybe...maybe Saphira could help Thorn. It must be good for him, if he is around a dragon whose mind is free," he said.

"Hm. Perhaps."

Just then Arya approached them. "Hello, Eragon, Murtagh." She glanced coldly at Eragon, who winced. Was she upset with his actions as well? "I bring a message for you, Eragon," she said.

Murtagh's face brightened. "Is it from Nasuada? Has she made a decision?"

"I don't know. My message is from Orik, actually."

"Orik?" asked Eragon in surprise.

"Yes. He wished for me to tell you that he will be leaving for his home tommorrow morning," Arya said icily. "He said that as long as Murtagh and Thorn are accompanying you on this journey, he will not be a part of it." She paused, then added, "Orik also wishes me to remind you of the promise you made him: You told him you would avenge the murder of King Hrothgar."

Eragon froze. "But...I can't-" He looked over to see Murtagh glaring coldly at him. "Where...where is Orik now? I have to speak to him."

Arya pointed out his tent, and Eragon ran off. Murtagh stood watching him for a moment, expressionless. "I would watch out for Orik, if I were you," Arya told him softly. "He, along with all his clan, has named you _Kingkiller_. And dwarves are not quick to forget anger."

Murtagh glared at her, then stalked away to stand with Thorn.

Clearly, Arya observed, Murtagh was not quick to forget anger either.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I learned that writing from a dragon's point of view is very hard. Hopefully I didn't do too badly, though. This chapter's a bit short, but enjoy anyway!

* * *

_"Hello."_ Saphira stood at a distance from Thorn. "_Eragon said that you wished to visit with me."_

Thorn bobbed his neck once to show he had heard. He did not respond, but stood staring blankly at the starry sky.

Saphira tried again. "_I have only ever met one dragon besides you." _Her claws kneaded the ground methodically. She was unsure how to feel, since after all, Thorn had killed that dragon, who had been her mentor and friend. But she had heard through Eragon what had happened to Thorn's mind in Uru'baen; even she found it impossible not to pity him, at least a had explained to her that Thorn could not project his thoughts to anyone but his Rider, but perhaps speaking to another dragon would be easier for him... "_Can you not speak to me at all?" _

There was a long pause. Saphira felt Thorn's consciousness brush against hers, twisted and strange, but no coherent thought came through. Thorn stamped at the ground in frustration, and lashed his tail back and forth. "_Do not give up, Thorn. With time, even the greatest barriers can be overcome."_

He closed his eyes in acknowledgement, looking profoundly upset. Suddenly she had an idea. _"Come, let us fly together." _Thorn's eyes brightened at that, and the two of them spread their wings together and shot off into the clear night sky.

Saphira had not flown with another dragon since her training with Glaedr, and she found that she had quite missed the feeling of having another flying beside her, sharing in the fierce joy of the biting wind, the open sky. She glanced at Thorn, who parted his jaws in a smile and dove into a spiral. He was fast, and quite coordinated for his age, but, of course, no match for Saphira herself. She leaped after him, wings straining, until she overtook him. Racing after one another into the sky, she decided that she had not enjoyed herself so much in ages. After a while, though, Saphira decided to try once more to communicate with Thorn. _"Speak to me, Thorn. Try again." _The red dragon faltered in his flight, hesitating. _"Come, Thorn. Stretch your concsiousness as far as it will go. Not even Galbatorix can harm a dragon's mind forever."_

Both dragons decreased their speed somewhat as Thorn concentrated. Saphira felt his alien consciousness brush against hers again, still faint, but slightly clearer. Even so, she found no thoughts, only swirling emotions. "_Let us go back. We will try again later, perhaps." _Thorn growled in anger. He tilted his long red wings to the side, turning back to the camp coldly. Saphira followed, frustrated at how easily he became so angry and surly.

When they had landed, Thorn moved away from her and stood at a distance, his head lowered. Suddenly Saphira growled, annoyed. _"That's enough, Thorn. Do not drown yourself in pity and anger. Self-pity is for the weak of heart, and no dragon should ever be weak."_

At this Thorn whipped around, clearly insulted. He growled at her loudly, fangs glistening long and white. Saphira met his eyes and roared, not caring if she woke the entire camp. "_You still have wings, do you not?' s_he exclaimed._ "And you have a tail and fangs and claws; you can still fly and hunt, and you have a Rider! You have much to be grateful for, hatchling!" _She couldn't believe it; she had finally met another dragon, and all he could do was wallow in despair! Swiftly Saphira launched herself into the sky, circling above Thorn and away, wishing to fly alone for a while.

* * *

"Hello, Orik." Eragon called into the dwarf's tent. "I'm sorry it's so late, but I need to speak to you. Nasuada told me that you are going to leave tomorrow, without us."

After a moment Orik appeared in the doorway, looking both angry and sad. "It is late, Eragon. I have a long journey tomorrow, and I don't want to talk about this now. Goodnight." Orik turned shortly to go back into his tent, but Eragon held him back.

"Wait. Please. At least let me explain," Eragon pleaded. "You can't abandon our mission so quickly!"

"Can't I?" The dwarf glared at him, his eyes dark and angry. "You invite that..._murderer_...to stay here, then try to take him on our quest? Murtagh killed king Hrothgar, Eragon. Hrothgar was my foster father, and you are my foster-brother. That means he killed _your _foster father."

Eragon winced. He hadn't thought of it that way. But still..."It wasn't his fault. Galbatorix forced him to do it, Orik, I know it. Please, you must give him a chance."

"No...if he is coming on this journey, I will not be. I am sorry; perhaps dwarves are slower to forgive than humans. Either way, Nasuada was right when she said I have enormous duties to my clan. I am best off returning home." After a moment he added, "I do hope you are right about Murtagh, though. I would not wish my foster brother to go on a journey with a traitor or a murderer. Good luck, Eragon."

Eragon tried to protest, but Orik cut him off. "You are still my foster brother, Eragon. I do not like being angry with you. But I have been thinking, and whether or not Murtagh was here, I would still wish to go back to my home. I have been away too long as it is."

"...I understand."

"And as for your promise to avenge Hrothgar's death..." Eragon winced. "If it was really Galbatorix's fault, and not Murtagh's, then you must try even harder to kill the King. And if you return from your journey, I will help you defeat him however I can."

"Thank you, Orik," Eragon said. With a sad smile, Orik turned back into his tent, and Eragon went back to his, sad and slightly uneasy.

It was only when he was in his bed and drifting off to sleep that he realized why he felt uneasy...

Orik had said "_if _you return," not "_when_."


	5. Chapter 5

:) Thanks for all the reviews! They really keep me going when I have writer's block (which is very often lol). This chapter was very fun to write (and so long!), Murtagh's personality is very interesting and fun to explore (but I feel so mean! :( ).

* * *

_The Twins loomed against the cell's door, leering at the two figures inside. "Look," one said to the other. "The dragon's with him."_

_"Another one hatched after all. I'll bet the King is pleased."_

_"You don't think he'll mind if we play with it?" They laughed, their voices unnaturally loud in the dark stone corridor. They whispered a word in the Ancient Language, unbolting the heavy barred door._

_"Get away from us!" Murtagh yelled from within, leaning against a gray stone wall. His body shielded the small ruby dragon beside him, its scales glowing dully in the faint light from the hall._

_The Twins laughed again. "Hello, little lizard." They entered the cell. The dragon, sensing danger, snorted a puff of smoke and tried to burrow between Murtagh's body and the wall. _

_"Not so fast," one of the men hissed. "_Fram_!" The dragon was yanked away from Murtagh as though by an invisible hand, and huddled in front of the Twins, tiny. He stood up and hissed defiantly. _

_B__efore Murtagh could react, the Twins broke into the dragon's mind, and it yelped in pain. Murtagh doubled over, feeling the pain through their mental connection. He fell onto all fours, shaking. "Stop! Not him! Not-" One of the Twins stepped over and kicked him in the face, his eyes cold. _

_"Such a weak creature! The dragon cannot even protect his own mind."_

_"It hardly has any memories to look at, though." He snorted. "How old is he?"_

_Murtagh panted, rising to his feet. "Four...four days." He spat the blood out of his mouth._

_The Twins laughed. "Well, then. It has many more to look forward to here." _

_As they were speaking, the dragon had gotten to its feet. Growling, it launched itself at one of the Twins, its claws digging into his leg. Roaring in pain, the man kicked the dragon away and yelled a word Murtagh didn't recognize. Again, Rider and dragon cried out in pain, the sound echoing horribly through the cell._

_"Urgh," the man growled, clutching his leg. "It's got claws like thorns, that little __vermin__." The Twins kicked at the dragon, and then Murtagh for good measure, and backed out of the room. "We'll be back. Your dragon needs to learn its manners."_

_Murtagh didn't respond. The dragon was hiding behind him again._

_"Don't go anywhere," the Twins laughed as the bolted the door shut behind them._

Murtagh jolted up with a start, tearing at his blankets. It took several moments for him to remember where he was. The stone walls of his cell in Uru'baen were gone, replaced by the soft, thin walls of the tent he had been given the day before. Murtagh took several gulping breaths to calm himself down. _I'm not there anymore...There is nothing to fear here...I am safe. I am safe..._he told himself over and over. Though he didn't believe it, it helped calm him down. With a sigh, he stepped out of his tent into the warm dawn air.

_Thorn? _he called with his mind. _Where are you? _

_Hunting. I will be back shortly, _the dragon answered, his voice faint in Murtagh's mind. He sensed that something bad had happened last night between Thorn and Saphira, but didn't ask. Thorn would tell him when he was ready.

Feeling a bit lonely without Thorn there, Murtagh looked toward the camp. His guards stood a few dozen yards away, watching and glaring at him. Couldn't they leave him alone? He wasn't doing anything wrong. He glared back at them, with half a mind to freeze them in place with magic and walk past them into camp.

But no...Nasuada would never let him join their mission if he disobeyed orders...he frowned. Thinking of Nasuada made him even more angry. Murtagh recalled the anger in her eyes yesterday when she spoke to him...seeing that fury directed at him hurt more than he would ever admit. He had been sure that she would believe him, that she, at least, would trust him. But now here he was, waiting for her to send him back to Uru'baen and Galbatorix, who would spend hours, perhaps days, executing a fitting punishment for Murtagh's disloyalty. The longer he stayed here, the closer the king would come to finding him; why couldn't Nasuada hurry and make up her mind, one way or another?

Just as he thought this, he saw the guards turn away and salute an approaching figure: it was Nasuada! Had she made a decision after all? She passed the guards, her expression unreadable. Absurdly, Murtagh found himself wishing he had combed his hair after waking up.

"Lady Nasuada! Have you reached a decision?" he asked her when she approached.

"Yes, I have." She wasn't smiling, but her voice was kind. "You may accompany us on our quest." Murtagh's face lit up. "You are no longer confined outside our camp, so feel free to come to have breakfast with the rest of us, Thorn included."

It took Murtagh a moment to find his voice again. "Thank-...thank you, Nasuada."

"Remember, Murtagh," she added, "We- myself, Arya, Eragon, and Saphira, are putting our trust in you and Thorn. Do nothing to make us regret this trust." Her voice was quiet and strong. "Is that understood?"

Murtagh nodded, a bit nervously. Nasuada led him into the camp, past the guards who saluted Nasuada and glared at Murtagh as they went by. _Ha! I'm one of you now,_ Murtagh thought bitterly as he smirked at them. _And I'll bet you hate that._

A meager breakfast was being served at two long wooden tables in the center of the camp. Murtagh looked at the several dozen soldiers eating there, and frowned. "Where is everyone else?" he asked Nasuada. "Eragon told me the entire Varden was here."

"This _is _the entire Varden."

"...Oh," Murtagh said. He knew that fewer were left now, but this..._How many of them are dead by my own hand_? he thought uncomfortably, and headed for a seat at the far end of one of the tables, hoping to remain unnoticed. Before he got there, Nasuada pulled him back and directed him toward a seat near the head of the largest table, where he saw Eragon and Arya sitting. Saphira was curled up behind them, chewing on what looked like a cow's leg. Murtagh waved to them uncomfortably, and Eragon stood and smiled happily.

"Nasuada told us the news! We're all very glad you're coming with us."

"Thanks," he said distractedly, watching Nasuada sit down at the head of the table, speaking to some of the other soldiers.

"It's good to see you, Murtagh," Arya greeted him. "But where is Thorn? I had hoped to meet him."

Murtagh shrugged, and began piling food onto his plate. "Hunting. He should be back soon." At the mention of Thorn, Saphira's tail twitched back and forth agitatedly. _What happened between them?_ he wondered. _Why can't Thorn just tell me? Dragons and Riders are supposed to share everything with each other._

"So, you're Eragon's half-brother?" asked one of the men sitting in front of him, forcing Murtagh out of his thoughts. He nodded.

"This is Roran, my cousin," said Eragon.

"I've seen you before," Murtagh remembered after a moment. "On the Burning Plains- you killed the Twins. I should thank you for that."

"Oh...yes, you're welcome," Roran said, looking confused. "But I thought...weren't you on the same side?"

"Not remotely." _As though I would be on the same side as those cruel, twisted, foul-_

"But anyway," Roran was saying. "I can see your family resemblance-" Murtagh's face darkened. "To Eragon," Roran finished quickly.

"Oh...right."

"Yes- you look a lot alike, actually. Even after Eragon's...transformation." Roran gestured to Eragon's pointed ears.

Just then Nasuada stood frmo the head of the table and raised her glass. The soldiers fell silent. "As many of you know, several of us will be departing on our quest very soon. I have decided that we will leave tomorrow at dawn. I suggest that Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales, Arya, Murtagh, and Thorn see me after our meal. I will be leaving Jormundur and Nar Garzvog in command in my absence. Treat them as you would treat me."

Muttering broke out among the soldiers. "Tomorrow?" Eragon said, looking pale. "I didn't think it would be so soon."

Murtagh shrugged. "The sooner we leave, the better."

"You actually want to leave? You don't even know what's out there!" Eragon exclaimed.

"No, but I don't care," Murtagh smiled. "Anywhere is better than here."


End file.
